Histoire de Pouvoir
by Dreamz Fairy
Summary: Histoire de pouvoir est l'histoire de Da Qiao. Elle y rencontre plein de péripécis dont il lui faudra l'aide de Sun Ce et de tout les autre officier pour les vaincres.


À tous les chants du coq, leur père se rendait au marché, où se trouvait leur kiosque de fruits, mais se matin-là en était un tout à fait spécial, car il alla réveiller ses deux filles et les emmena avec lui au village. Marchant sur la route de terre et d'herbe, les deux jolies jeunes filles s'éloignaient avec leur père vers une surprise inattendue. Au village, il n'emprunta pas le chemin de marché, mais celui des quartiers riches. Doucement, il poussa une grille et continua à marcher vers un grand immeuble. Il paya une yen à la dame de l'entrée, pour qu'elle aille placer ses filles asseoir ses filles, puis un couloir sombre l'enveloppa. Les deux jeunes filles, assises dans les estrades, virent leur père les rejoindre avec des friandises et de jolis rubans roses pour leurs cheveux. Des rubans et des confettis, de toutes les couleurs, tombèrent du ciel et des danseuses asiatiques entrèrent accompagnées d'une douce musique de cloche. Après le spectacle, ils allèrent visiter la foire du village. Des gens et des enfants aux costumes colorés et aux ballons de forme et aux couleurs diverses, jouaient et se promenait, le sourire aux lèvres, dans les petites rues décorées du village.

Papa! Je veux un ballon! Dit Xiao Qiao.

Tais-toi! Dit Da Qiao, sa grande sœur, nous n'avons pas assez d'argent

Mais non, voyons, si elle veut un ballon elle l'aura! Dit leur père en leur en donnant un chacun.

Da Qiao sourit et prit le ballon quand même. Elle ne cessait, par contre, de se demander pourquoi son père leur payait autant de gâteries lorsqu'ils étaient à un point aussi endettés. Elle croyait aussi, qu'après cette petite escapade à la foire les renverraient dans l'enfer puisque les affaires ne marchaient pas si bien au marché. Ils continuèrent de se promener sous un ciel bleu pur. Un homme au visage sombre, suivi d'un grand homme portant une armure et une longue épée scintillante. Deux hommes de l'armée, qui les suivaient, allèrent à la rencontre de d'un homme qui se dévoila être leur père. Il sembla se résigner à les suivre. Tous les gens autour d'eux chuchotaient des choses qui rendaient Da Qiao mal alaise. Leurs murmures étaient froids et insensibles. L'homme à l'armure sortie un parchemin et commença à le lire à haute voix. Da Qiao n'entendit que des petits bouts de la lecture, ce qui donnait environ : « des dettes égalant àâ trop élevéesâ pour les rembourserâ mort ».

Papa? Appela Xiao Qiao.

Da Qiao s'avança parmi les gens qui formaient une espèce de barrière entre eux. Lorsqu'elle vit son père, elle aida sa petite sœur à la rejoindre et, s'avançant vers, se fit asperger de sang. Celui de son père, qui venait de se faire couper la tête par l'homme au visage sombre. Assise par terre et sanglotant comme un animal blessé ou abandonné, Da Qiao prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras pour la réconforter du mal qu'elle avait de perdre son père peu de temps après sa mère. L'homme à l'amure les regarda et partit voir les soldats qui l'accompagnaient. Un homme vint les voir et les emmena derrière une palissade, où l'on ne pouvaient les voir et les fit monter dans un carrosse, où il referma la porte derrière lui.

Je suis un espion de Sun Jian, dit l'homme. Vous étiez probablement trop jeune, mais Sun Jian à été chef de se territoire avant de se le faire prendre par Dong Zhuo, et depuis que je lui rapporte des dizaines d'exécution par semaines, il commence à rencontrer ses ancien officier pour rentrer en guerre contre lui et reconquérir ses territoires sans faire de mal à ses habitants. Si je vous ai sortit de l'embarras c'est qu'à chaque fois que j'ai assisté à une exécution il emmène les enfants et les mères qui les accompagnent, pour les torturer. Nous nous dirigeons maintenant chez vous pour aller chercher votre mère.

Mais nous n'avons plus de mèreâ il l'a fait tuer il y a quelques tempsâ en avertissement pour les dettes trop élevéesâ dit avec difficulté Da Qiao.

Vous n'avez plus de mère? L'homme passa sa tête par la fenêtre de la portière et dit au cocher de se rendre directement au château. Alors nous n'avons plus besoin d'aller chez vous. Sun Jian vous attend, en vous ramenant avec moi je mets fin à ma mission et la guerre se déclarera bientôt.

Pendant le voyage en direction des territoires de Wu, les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent dans l'humidité du carrosse. Au milieu de la nuit, l'espion les réveilla et les fit descendre du carrosse en les guidant à l'intérieure du palais. Il les confia à une dame du château qui les emmena à leurs chambres. Elles s'endormirent peu à peu, dans le noir de la pièce. La douce lueur du soleil effleura la joue de Da Qiao qui l'éveilla tranquillement. La dame de la nuit leurs apporta un kimono en soie chinoise qu'elle aida à enfiler. Elle leur dit : « Le roi veut que vous déjeuniez avec lui ». La jeune fille de douze ans se laissa coiffer d'une jolie fleur rose, assortie à son kimono, et sortit de sa chambre accompagnée de sa sœur et de la dame. En marchant dans le corridor, elles rencontrèrent une jeune fille, pratiquement plus vielle qu'elles, qui se prénommait Sun Shang Xiang. Elle leur dévoila être la fille du chef des Wu et qu'elle était très heureuse qu'elles soient parmi eux, car avec ses deux frère il était difficile d'être un peu plus féminine. Les trois jeunes filles entrèrent dans la salle à manger, où les attendaient Sun Jian, les deux frères de Sun Shang Xiang ainsi qu'une table bien garnis, ce qu'elles avaient vu il y a bien longtemps. Les deux garçons, qui avaient terminé de manger, sortirent de table. Un homme à la porte intercepta le plus jeune pour lui parler, puis referma la porte. Elles déjeunèrent en compagnie du roi et celui-ci leurs offrit, à la fin du repas, une séance d'entraînement aux arts martiaux pour leur protection.

Da Qiao et Sun Shang Xiang furent les seules à se rendre en salle de combat et Da Qiao fut la seule à y rester durant la soirée. Le lendemain, on donna à Sun Shang Xiang une arme qui semblait extrêmement légère et facile à manier. Elles ressemblaient à deux anneaux de bois avec une lame incrusté dans le bois. Quant à celle de Da Qiao, ce fut un éventail dont le deux tiges du bout étai en métal en coupant comme des rasoirs.

Ton arme est pour toi la meilleure et ça dans plusieurs façons, dit le professeur de combats. Tu es légère et je vais te montrer à sauter haut avec une position assurer pour un planage parfait. Je vais aussi t'apprendre plusieurs techniques de combats et de blocages pour ta protection.

Elle resta aussi tard que la veille, dans la salle de combat, et maîtrisait déjà des techniques difficiles à pratiquer. Épuisée, elle s'endormit près de la fenêtre. Sun Ce, le cadet des frères de Sun Shang Xiang, se glissa hors de la pénombre pour observer la jeune fille endormie. Sa technique de combat était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer pour une fille de cet âge-là, et qui venait de commencer l'apprentissage. Il prit une petite couverture de laine et la glissa sur les épaules de Da Qiao. Tout les jours, pendant près de cinq ans, elle s'entraîna jour et nuit et s'endormie sous la même fenêtre. Le matin de ses seize ans, dormant au même endroit, quelqu'un la réveilla en lui mettant une main sur sa bouche. La personne se révéla Sun Ce, et justement la personne la plus distante avec elle depuis son arriver, lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre derrière un paravent. Il lui donna ses éventails, qu'il avait prit lorsqu'elle dormait, et sortit ses bâtons de métal.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle à Sun Ce.

Lorsque mon père vous a fait ramener ici, toi et ta sœur, il m'a confié ta protection. Il m'a laissé entendre qu'il vous avait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre ses territoires des mains de Dong Zhuo

Oui, et puis?

Chut! Pas si fortâ eh bien, lorsqu'ils ont tué votre père, les soldats de Dong Zhuo, un espion de mon père s'est rendu sur les lieux pour vous ramener, mais un des gardes l'aurait vu. C'est ce qui nous amène iciâ il y a quelqu'un, un homme de Dong Zhuo, dans le château qui est venu vous chercher toi et ta sœur, et je crois qu'il n'est pas au courant qu'elle est décédé

Une flèche fendit l'air, traversa le paravent et vint se planter au mur à un pouce de la gorge de Da Qiao. La jeune fille et Sun Ce échangèrent un regard horrifié et se levèrent doucement, arme en main, le dos contre le mur. Ils contournèrent le paravent pour se retrouver devant un homme énorme. Même Sun Ce, qui avait vingt-et-un ans et qui était grand, n'y arrivait pas au menton. Sun Ce porta un coup qu'il évita sans effort. Da Qiao l'imita en utilisa plusieurs techniques pour le troubler, mais sans résultat, excepter une coupure sous l'œil gauche. L'homme, qui semblait de plus en plus en colère, sortie son épée de son fourreau avec un tel violence qu'il en dégagea un courant d'aire assez puissant pour faire tomber le paravent par terre. L'homme porta un coup à Sun Ce qu'il reçu de plein fouet sur le bras gauche. Sun Ce continua à se battre, en criant à Da Qiao de s'enfuir, mais celle-ci refusa et commença à crier de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un les entendent. Zhou Yu, un ami d'enfance de Sun Ce, arriva au même moment où l'homme frappa Da Qiao au ventre pour qu'elle se taise. Zhou Yu lui donna un coup sur la tête et l'homme s'effondra sur le sol, mais qu'un peu sonné. Le souffle court, Da Qiao se releva et ramassa ses éventails un peu plus loin.

Est-ce qu'il est mort? Demanda-t-elle, mal en point.

Non, probablement pas, il est juste sonné, dit Zhou Yu.

Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Sun Ce à Da Qiao.

Ouais

Le géant s'était relevé et avait projeté Sun Ce contre le mur pour mettre sa lame près de la gorge de Da Qiao. Elle prit un poignard, sous sa jupe, et le planta dans le flan de son ennemi, là où le cuir était plus mince. Par réflexe, il la plaqua au sol, l'assommant légèrement, en menaçant aux autres dans la pièce que s'ils bougeaient, elle mourrait. Sun Jian et Sun Quan les rejoints en calmant leur arriver à la vu de la scène. Da Qiao donna un coup de pied sur l'épée de l'homme, pendant que Sun Ce la prit dans ses bras pour la dégager de l'emprise de l'ennemi. Sun Jian, Zhou Yu et Sun Quan prirent cette réaction comme un ordre et attaquèrent l'homme sans pitié. Sun Ce, qui portait Da Qiao, sortit en courrant de la salle où il rencontra Zhou Tai qui allait aider son père. Sun Ce se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'y barricada. Après s'être assurer qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien, il revint s'asseoir sur le lit, auprès de Da Qiao.

Pourquoi m'évitais-tu autant si tu étais en charge de ma protection? Demanda Da Qiao, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Parce que Zhou Tai m'a dit, en m'expliquant clairement, qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux de la personne qu'on protège. Sun Ce découvrit son bras, là où l'homme l'avait touché au début du combat, et mit à découvert une coupure très profonde, ah merdeâ dit-il.

Beurk, c'est pas très jolie çaâ attend, je vais t'arranger ça! Dit-elle, en allant chercher de quoi couvrir la plait. Elle revint et s'assit sur le lit, au côté de Sun Ce, puis lui guérit le bras. Mais si tu ne dois pas tomber amoureux de ta protégée, comment je vais faire si je suis amoureuse de mon protecteur? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant. Je t'ai sentis à mes côtés, en train de me surveiller, en train de m'observer, pendant toutes ces années tu t'es garder dans l'ombre pour ne pas m'approcher, mais l'effet de te voir pendant les repas, pendant les entraînements me donnait le goût d'aller te parler, mais jamais je n'ai réussi, car tu disparaissait tout le temps. Sun Ce, je ne pourrai jamais me défaire de toi, quelqu'en sois la raison

Le truc c'est que je suis amoureux de toi depuis bientôt deux ans et jamais je n'ai eu le courage de te l'avouer et de me l'avouer à moi-même. Ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, c'est la flamme que tu dégage lorsque tu te bats, tout comme la douceur sur ton visage lorsque tu dors près de la fenêtre. Même si nous déclarons notre amour, mon père partira en guerre et je le suivrai en tant qu'officier.

Zhou Tai, un des bras droit de Sun Jian, entra dans la chambre en courrant. Il lui annonça que son père et Zhou Yu avaient tué l'homme et qu'il était maintenant son protecteur jusqu'à sa mort. Sun Ce regarda Da Qiao, qui avait un regard vide, et regarda à nouveau Zhou Tai, puis lui demanda s'ils entraient en guerre aujourd'hui. Celui-ci lui répondit : « J'ai bien peur que oui », Avant de quitter la pièce.


End file.
